dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Bitterblack Isle
Description A dark and very mysterious place. Countless people have visited this place in hopes of finding something. On a quest by a king of old or just for fame and glory, many who travel into the maze have never seen the light of day again. Here lives unspeakable creatures of which no one has seen outside those walls. It also houses creative and strange plants that can be used to create new curatives; ores never seen are held within the rocks that litter the entire isle. The entrance houses an epitaph, a slab of stone etched with stories and accounts of other adventurers that have traveled this place. Some of these stories might be useful for those who dare travel these halls. Overview This place is similar to the Everfall in terms of style of layout; tight corners and dark places. There are many giant halls and open spaces as well, in which most fights will take place. Many places look almost similar and have chests in almost the same place, so memory of one room will help with the next one. Cursed loot is scattered throughout the Isle. When the curse is lifted, one might find a rare and powerful item, a weapon whose power is overwhelming, a ring that grants inhuman strength, or a potion that eases the mind and soul. Whichever the item may be, it waits within the halls of Bitterblack Isle. There is an underlying system of death here. When one kills a monster, be it goblin or dragon, they all leave a bloody and rotting corpse behind that does not disappear. As the corpse rots the stench is carried through the halls and may attract any hungry creature. Deep exploration in Bitterblack Isle makes the air heavier and the smell travels in the halls faster and farther, which may attract even more monsters. Interior The interior is divided into 3 segments for each boss. Characters *Olra *Barroch (Post-Daimon) Notice Board Quests These Quests appear at the Pier of Bitterblack Isle. In Aid of the Emerald King *In Aid of the Emerald King I (Post-Game) *In Aid of the Emerald King II (Post-Game) Visions of the End *Visions of the End I *Visions of the End II *Visions of the End III The Wages of Death *The Wages of Death I *The Wages of Death II Other Quests *A Guiding Light * Eyes of the Deep * Dousing the Blight *Slumbering Promise *The Heart of Darkness (Post-Daimon) Points of Interest *From the main entrance (near Olra and the notice board) it is possible to levitate up to every upper part of the exterior, even up to the exit gate of the Daimon battle. The Arisen cannot re-enter through this back door, however. * The northern mining point on the third floor is rich in Rubicite. *There is a Rest Camp near Olra which can be used to rest and regain lost health. This resting spot is free and differs from resting spots in Gransys in that it does not advance time. If you wish to advance time to respawn enemies and/or chests it is best to travel back to Gransys and rest 2 full day/night cycles to respawn most enemies or four day/night cycles to respawn chests. * You can use the resting bench to respawn enemies for at least some areas on BBI (if not all), but you have to rest 4-5 times to do so. Confirmed it works in the Garden of Ignominy Post-Daimon. Theories Category:Dark Arisen: Locations Category:Concepts Category:Dark Arisen: Request Board Quests